The incident population of children with IDDM and their families are evaluated to determine genetic autoimmune viral causes of the disorder. Heterogeniety of metabolic alterations at presentation is correlated with genetic and autoimmune markers. Oral and intravenous tolerance tests are performed where indicated on non-diabetic subjects and insulin sensitivity assessed using the minimal model technique.